


Происшествие

by Taisin



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Нападение тускенов меняет в жизни Люка все
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838632
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Происшествие

— У нас тут э… — тянет рядовой Терек с другой стороны комлинка.

Сержант гарнизона Мос-Эйсли и окрестностей Сейло Джонос согласен с рядовым. Ситуация именно «э-э-э». Они в дерьме банты по самые уши.

Вот ритуальное стойбище тускенов. Вот тускены. Обугленные и по частям.

Вот тело фермерши Беру Ларс. Беру Ларс приносили в жертву — но недопринесли. Не успели. Беру Ларс умерла от… да кто его знает, от чего — кровопотери, скорее всего.

Беру Ларс улыбается. Вот так вот лежит в ритуальном тускенском круге и улыбается.

А рядом с ней, кажется, был второй ритуальный круг — на всякий случай, что ли? Или они мужа хотели захватить, да не вышло? Или ребенка их?

Вот тело фермера Оуэна Ларса. Прямо в подстреленном и разбитом спидере. Оуэн Ларс умер от… да кто ж его разберет, скорее всего от внутреннего кровотечения. Перед этим расстреляв ритуальное стойбище тускенов к хаттам.

А вот — то, что узнала группа, на всякий случай отправленная к ферме Оуэна Ларса.

Рядом с фермой Оуэна Ларса, разгромленной и сожженной, валяется лицом вниз застреленный прямо в затылок «сумасшедший Бен», который всегда вызывал у сержанта смутное подозрение.

Который, если верить полицейскому компу и рядовому Тереку, на самом деле — Оби-Ван Кеноби, верхушка розыскного списка. Под носом жил, дрянь такая, глаза отводил. Джедай.

Которого в затылок застрелил неведомо кто.

И будто этого не хватает — вот малолетний Люк, воспитанник Ларсов. Как там его?.. Сержант не помнит, да и неважно. Спасите тетю и дядю, кричал малолетний Люк. Малолетний Люк прибежал в гарнизон Мос-Эйсли. Через пустыню. Пешком.

Бежать ближе ему было, впрочем, некуда — все ближайшие фермы сжег неожиданно сильный рейд тускенов, — и хоть бы кто-нибудь воспользовался частотой вызова гарнизона! Ну хоть бы кто!

…Не может такого быть, чтобы никто не вызвал — а это значит, что тускены глушили коммуникации. А это значит, что без хаттов точно не обошлось. Хатт хочет Татуин назад, хатт хочет, чтобы именно ему платили за защиту, а не рассчитывали на Империю…

Была бы моя воля, думает сержант, от хатта бы и пыли не осталось. Как и от тускенов.

…Но малолетний Люк не мог знать, что ближе помощи не найти — и все равно рванул через пустыню. Гиблую пустыню. В синий полдень. И вышел из нее живым. Вот только снять показания с него в ближайшие пару дней будет затруднительно, парень в медблоке без сознания, а рапорт-то писать нужно будет прямо сегодня.

Потому что этот поганый Кеноби. Поганая верхушка розыскного списка.

— Кеноби в прозекторскую, — рычит сержант в комлинк. — Все про то, как его убили и чем, должно лежать у меня на столе к моему возвращению в участок, ясно вам?

С другой стороны соглашаются, что яснее — как-то сложно, и что вот как только, так сразу, и оставляют сержанта с тускенами, трупами и головной болью.

Ненавижу пустыню, думает сержант.

Обходит ритуальное стойбище. Его бойцы, они же эксперты-на-все-руки, работающие с трупами, не обращают на него внимания. Как бойцы они — середняк, но они все универсалы: и криминальную экспертизу провести, и семейную драку разнять, и спор наемников о бабле разрешить, если припрет. В их нынешней дыре без такого никак, чтоб она провалилась хатту в задницу. Никогда тут не будет ни закона, ни порядка, как бы они ни пыжились.

С другой стороны, да и хатт с ним.

Итак. Тускены напали. Похватали женщин, сожгли фермы, расстреляли растерявшихся фермеров — совершенно не в срок напали ведь, не в священные даты, которые на Татуине каждый младенец знает… Тем вероятнее вмешательство хатта, хаттам на тускенскую религию хвост положить…

Напали. Но не добили фермера Ларса. У фермера Ларса… была защита. Кусок доспеха под одеждой был у фермера Ларса, как интересно. Плохое предчувствие или хорошие информаторы? Интересно, был ли у жены фермера Ларса тоже кусок доспеха? Отметин на торсе от лучевого оружия у нее нет. Возможно.

Ребенка они не схватили. Почему?

Почему тускены не схватили и не убили ребенка?

Потому что их спугнул Оби-Ван Кеноби, вот почему. Явился на ферму Ларсов — тускены ретировались. Наверняка знакомы были. С джедаем Кеноби, вершиной розыскного списка, сарлакку его в пасть. Спугнул их джедай Кеноби, помог, вероятно, фермеру Ларсу не окочуриться прям там…

И словил выстрел в затылок.

Каким образом это вообще возможно? Кто там еще был?

По предварительному отчету получалось, что никто. Малолетний Люк как-там-его и Оуэн. Вооруженный Оуэн, у которого вот только что тускены украли жену.

Фермер Оуэн, к которому джедай точно бы повернулся спиной, от которого не ожидал бы никакой агрессии… Вероятность есть, хотя представлялось это с трудом. Но почему? Он что, отказался помочь фермеру спасти жену?

…Ну а что, почему бы нет? Мог поганый джедай отказаться? Если бы решил, что спасательная операция — безнадежная затея? Мог он решить, что все равно никого не спасет, а потому — зачем рисковать?

Да кто ж его знает. Половина фермеров бы отказалась, да и наемники бы подумали. Так что — а чем джедай, собственно, лучше этих достойных людей? Правильно, ничем не лучше. Если и был когда-то, так весь и сплыл, Татуин быстро превращает золото в дерьмо.

…Не всех, правда, думает сержант, смотря на разбитый спидер, Оуэна Ларса, вынесшего на единой ненависти с два десятка тускенов, и улыбающуюся Беру Ларс.

Успела его увидеть. Ну хоть что-то… хоть что-то, да.

Проклятая пустыня.

***

...Отчет вчерне готов и выглядит бредом обкурившегося джавы, когда сержанту одновременно приходят результат экспертизы трупа джедая — следы от выстрела совпадают с моделью винтовки, найденной у Оуэна, — и оповещение о том, что мальчик пришел в себя. Крепкий малец. Дроиды медцентра недовольны прыткостью пациента, но поговорить разрешают. Недолго.

Сержант понятия не имеет, как объяснять семилетнему парню, что вся его семья погибла — но ему и не приходится. Мальчику хватает одного взгляда, и надежда в глазах гаснет. Ребенок зажмуривается, сглатывает и трясет головой.

— Я щаз. Чуть-чуть. И все.

— Я попозже зайду, — говорит сержант. Это не бегство. Это полностью рациональное решение.

— Не, — мальчик шумно выдыхает. — Я взрослый. Я не буду плакать. Я… там осталось кому мстить?

— Твой дядя всех положил.

«Мстить». Татуин. Хаттов Татуин.

Мальчик кивает. Закусывает губу. Кивает еще раз.

— Я мог успеть? — спрашивает.

— Нет, — говорит чистую правду сержант. — Никак. Если бы только научился летать не хуже шаттлов. Даже на спидере — и то не факт.

— Я пытался комлинк починить, — мальчик смотрит на одеяло и на свои руки в медбраслетах. — Но оно все никак и никак, не получалось. Если бы получилось…

— И не могло получиться, по ферме явно эм-пушкой пальнули, сожгли всю неэкранированную электронику, — сержант не уверен, что малец в курсе терминов, но кивает ребенок так, будто понимает. Тем лучше. — Ты сделал все возможное.

Ребенок шмыгает носом, молчит. И после паузы шепчет:

— Вам надо вопросы задать, да? Задавайте.

— Что ты помнишь о нападении? — спрашивает сержант.

Мальчик, как выясняется, помнит все. Потому что был с дядей у влагоуловителей, видел нападение сам, уцелел чудом — и только потому, что дядя его пихнул в яму для новой установки. Тускены налетели неожиданно, очень быстро — и так же быстро сбежали, когда заметили на бархане спешащую к ферме фигуру.

Фигуру первым заметил Люк, потому что смотрел за боем, хотя должен был лежать носом в песок, и пытался помочь.

— Как помочь? — спрашивает сержант, а Люк пожимает плечами.

— Если очень хотеть, чтоб повезло, оно же повезет?.. Ну хоть чуть-чуть…

Сержант кивает. Чего тут скажешь-то. Конечно повезет, малец.

Оби-Ван Кеноби, стало быть, действительно отогнал тускенов от фермы. Добежал, причем, когда тускены уже скрылись за горизонтом, наклонился к дяде, но почти сразу выпрямился и вытащил Люка из ямы. Взял на руки и пошел от фермы прочь.

— Он сказал, — в глазах мальца злые слезы, а руки стиснуты в кулаки, — сказал, что тёте уже нельзя помочь. И что дяде… дяде тоже… И поэтому я должен… Я вырывался! Я сильно вырывался!

— Я верю, — говорит сержант.

— Я изо всех сил, но он так крепко держал, он меня в пустыню потащил, а я… А потом он упал и меня выпустил. Я умею падать, я не ушибся даже. И я хотел с дядей, я очень хотел, но дядя сказал, чтобы я починил комлинк и позвал на помощь… И я пытался! Но оно все никак не чинилось, и тогда я взял воду и побежал, я же правильно сделал?

— Ты сделал все, что мог, — сержанту нечего больше сказать. Не ругать же ребенка за то, что перебежал пустыню в синий полдень с одной флягой воды.

— Но никого не спас, — шепчет малец.

— Это Татуин, — говорит сержант вместо утешения, которое не может придумать. — Так бывает.

На этом оживает меддроид, вкалывает парню нечто, от чего тот мгновенно отрубается, и выгоняет сержанта из палаты. Уже выйдя за дверь, тот понимает, что забыл спросить мальца, как его полностью зовут-то. Но отчет требуется сдать немедленно, а парня усыпили на сутки точно — и правильно, как бы головой не двинулся, — и потому, решает сержант, в отчете малец будет Люком Ларсом. Кому какое дело, в конце концов.

Отчет уходит куда-то вглубь военной бюрократической машины, и сержант искренне считает, что на этом все и закончится.

Но через три дня к планете выходит флагман лорда Вейдера — и Татуин, к изумлению сержанта, прекращает свое существование как хаттова планета, а начинает — как планета имперская.

К счастью для здоровья всех, лорд на планету не спускается. (Неизвестно, прибыл ли он лично, но безопаснее думать, что да. Хорошо, что экстренная подготовка к приему начальства не пригодилась.) Тело Кеноби забирают люди с флагмана, они же перечисляют Люку Ларсу вознаграждение за джедая — как наследнику того, кто джедая убил. И на этом наконец-то отбывают.

Оставив один из ИЗРов сопровождения висеть на орбите. А через неделю должен прибыть новый татуинский гарнизон, и начнется строительство нормального форпоста. Сержант даже позволяет себе понадеяться, что, может быть, в этой пустынной заднице банты хоть что-то изменится к лучшему. Не факт. Но вероятность увеличилась впервые за пять лет его тут прозябания. Вдруг?

Вместе с новым гарнизоном прибудут и представители социальных служб. Несколько детей фермеров осиротели, так же как и Люк, чудом выжили во время атаки — их определят в какой-то из госприютов на более гостеприимной планете. Жалко парня, но все что угодно лучше, чем Татуин.

— А можно, я у вас останусь? — спрашивает Люк, которому явно не хочется в приют. — Пока я экзамены в академию не сдам?

— В какую академию? — удивляется сержант.

— Пилотскую! — глаза парня вспыхивают ярче голубого солнца. — Я буду самым-самым лучшим! Самым!

Пилотская академия?.. Хм. А ведь там тоже есть приют. Для детей погибших выпускников. Сын его старого приятеля там и оказался, после того как отцу не повезло… Условия вроде ничего были. Денег за Кеноби Люку выплатили немало, точно должно хватить на «взнос», чтобы мальца туда взяли. Все лучше соцслужб. А там — а там уж как сложится. Может и станет малец самым лучшим.

Люк, разумеется, хватается за этот вариант как джава за металлолом.

— И как тебя записывать-то туда? — интересуется сержант. Документы он заполняет прямо в палате, чтобы времени не терять. Люк задумывается. А потом, решившись на что-то, отвечает:

— Люк Ларс.


End file.
